Compounds of calcium phosphate, including hydroxyapatite and tricalcium phosphate have the similar chemical properties to those of live bone and teeth in a living body or organism. The sintered body thereof has good bio-compatibility, and then, can be used as an alternative material used for artificial bone, bone aid and artificial roots, in form of a dense or porous body.
Such conventional calcium phosphate structure in dense body form can have enough strength necessary to support biologically dynamic movement, whereas there is not found new bone growth nor generation of bone tissue into the artificial dense bone structure. Further, generally, the adherent force to the living tissue where the artificial bones are inserted or implanted is dependent on the adhering force at the smooth interface thereof, and then it can not have the adherent function or force higher than that expected therefrom. On the other hand, a porous body of calcium phosphate compounds has somehow a limit of the dynamic strength, and then implantation of such porous body into a bone site of applied weight or load should be avoided, and sole use of the porous body should be avoided.
In order to enable sole use of an artificial bones at a bone site of applied mechanical load, it is necessary to provide a calcium phosphate compound to produce organization and structure having good bio-compatibility, and a method of compounding with organic or inorganic elastic material, and further to provide a material in use for compounding or integrating with the biological material. Such material, or porous ceramic material is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-16879/1985.